OPM Songfic Collection
by Seductive Venus
Summary: Ito ang soundtrack ng buhay nila. Tara let's!
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Hindi akin ang _Naruto_ at ang kantang _I_ ng SixCycleMind. Hiniram ko lang sila, okay?

**AN: **Kasi wala akong magawa ngayong Mahal na Araw, sisimulan ko na ang **_OPM-Fanfics Collection_**. Ito'y maglalaman ng mga storyang hango sa mga kantang either luma or sadyang uso lang. Meaning, mostly songfic sang naririto. English or Tagalog ang kanta, bahala na. Basta, gawa ng Pinoy. Yun na yun.

This is for my boyfriend, Cai. Salamat at naungkat ulit natin an gating mga exes at kung hindi ay hindi ko maiisip simulan ito. Salamat na rin sa Parokya ni Edgar kasi sila yung nagbigay ng ideya sa akin habang nakikinig ako sa kanilang newest album, Halina sa Parokya. Nice album. XD Okay, go let's na!

And… one more thing, **PARA ITO SA LAHAT NG PINOY!**

****

**Wala ka na**

****

_Ay wag naman_

_Alisin ang_

_Nagiisang panaginip_

Alas onse na pero nakahiga pa rin si Haruno Sakura. Nakatitig siya sa kisame at nagbibilang ng butiki. Sunshine peeped in from the drawn curtains pero wala siyang balak papasukin ito sa kanyang madilim na kwarto.

Ang kanyang mala-rosas na buhok ay malagkit na at gulong-gulo. Para siyang si Sadako sa totoo lang. Hindi pa rin siya nagpapalit ng kanyang pajamas ever since... nung isang araw pa.

May rason naman kunf bakit hindi man lang naligo o nagbihis ang dalaga.

Isang napakabigat na rason.

Everyone had told her to let go. Simula pa nung una niyang idineklara sa mundo na she would never EVER love another man except him. It was futile. Masasaktan at masasaktan lamang siya.

Tama nga naman sila. Theirs was supposed to be her voice of reason.Pero kelan pa ba nakinig ang puso sa utak?

Hindi na iyon pinansin ni Sakura. Sinunod niya ang kanyang damdamin para sa lalaking hinding-hindi siya pwedeng mahalin.

Bata pa kasi si Sakura nung una niyang makilala si Uchiha Sasuke. Pero love at first sight. Unfortunately, si Sakura ang tipo ng babae na pag may minahal ay siguradong yun na ang gustong mahalin habang buhay. Ginive-up niya ang friendship nila ni Yamanaka Ino. Nagsikap siya para mapansin. Hinandog niya ang kanyang buong puso sa binata.

Everyone had shaken their heads. Wala na silang magagawa.

Pero hindi ibig sabihin nun ay sumuko na ang kanyang mga kaibigan. Hindi nagkulang sina Uzumaki Naruto at Rock Lee sa paalala... Iniintindi lamang naman nila ang magiging sitwasyon niya kapag tuluyan na ngang nawala si Sasuke... Lalo na si Naruto na nangako sa kanyang ibabalik ang kanilang kaibigan...

Sakura was grateful for that. Umalis si Sasuke sa Konoha. Pinuntahan si Orochimaru para maipagpatuloy ang pagpapalakas sa sarili. Iniwanan siya.

_Na ika'y magbabalik _

_Nagsasamang masaya_

_At walang pagkukulang_

Nung una inisip ni Sakura na babalik si Sasuke. Pinilit niyang pigilan ito nung gabing umalis ito sa Konoha. Sinabi niya na ang tatlong katagang naglalaman ng buhay niya in a desperate attempt to make him stay.

Pero anong ginawa ni Sasuke?

Sinuntok siya sa tiyan at saka tuluyang iniwanan. Walang salita man lang or kahit ano para ipakita kung may nadarama siya para sa kanya.

Nung nagising si Sakura noong sumunod na umaga, pakiramdam niya ay may nabiyak sa kanya. Hindi siya makapagisip o makapag-concentrate sa trabaho niya. Wala na siyang inisip kung hindi siya...

Nasaan na si Sasuke? Babalik pa ba siya? Mahal kaya niya ako?

Umasa pa rin siya. Tsunade-sama warned her not to. Wag na raw kasi lalo siyang masasaktan.

Ito ang piniling daan ni Sasuke. Isang avenger para tuluyang maipaghiganti ang kanyang angkan.

Naiintindihan ito ni Sakura. Kaya niyang maghintay hanggang matapos ang goal ni Sasuke. Susuportahan niya ito sa lahat ng gagawin. Mamahalin niya ito kahit hindi nito kayang ibalik ang pag-ibig niya.

Siguro pagkatapos nito ay mapapagbibigyan niya na ako...

Wala na rin namang panaginip si Sakura kung hindi ang mahalin at alagaan si Sasuke. Having children, cherishing their love and growing old together were her dreams. She nurtured those dreams ever since she was old enough to understand.

Pero nagbago iyon ng kaunti.

Maghihintay na siya para kay Sasuke. Aabangan niya ang kanyang pagbabalik. Baka this time ay maging masaya na sila.

_At ngayong wala ka na_

_Hindi alam kung saan magsisimula_

_Ang ngayon, bukas, kailanman nagiba_

_Wala bang bukas_

She rolled over on her stomach. Parang ang raming effort na kinailangan nun. Hindi rin siya natutulog o kumakain. Ayaw rin niya makita ang mga kaibigan niya.

Nalaman kasi niya na wala nang balak si Sasuke na bumalik sa Konoha. Nakaharap kasi ito nila Naruto at naglaban sila. Doon na napagalaman na tuluyan na ngang umalis si Sasuke sa buhay niya.

Hindi siya umiyak noong una niyang marinig ang balita at nanghihinang umuwi. But something had shattered inside her.

Apat na araw na rin ang dumaan simula noong nagkulong siya.

Himala nga't may lakas pa siya. She felt like she was dying. But indeed she was.

Nabasag na ang puso niya dahil iniwanan na siya ng kanyang nag-iisang minahal.

_A__y bahala na_

_Ang tanging naririnig_

_Wala ka bang ibang masabi_

Naalala niya ang usapan nila ni Naruto noong hinatid siya sa bahay.

His face contained all the rage and hurt he felt for her. Si Naruto na wala nang ibang naramdaman para sa kanya kung hindi ang parang sa isang Ate.

_"Sigurado ka ba, Naruto?" she'd asked._

_"Oo, wala nang balak bumalik rito ang lalaking iyon," sagot nito na bakas ang galit sa mukha "Mukhang kalaban na ang tingin niya sa bayan natin. Hindi man lang niya pinahalagahan ang ating pagkakaibigan."_

_She laughed hollowly. _

_Totoo nga naman. Friendship, love, and courage did not matter to the Sharinggan heir. Wala na siyang ibang pinaniwalaan kung hindi ang sarili._

_"So, magiging ayos ka lang?" Concern was written on Naruto's face._

_"Okay lang," narinig niya ang sariling sumagot. A bitter smile on her lips._

_"Paano ka na?" _

_"Bahala na..."_

_Yinakap siya ni Naruto at saka pinapasok sa bahay. It was wonderful to be hugged by her friend. Pero pakiramdam niya ang kanyang pagaalinlangan nito sa kanyang kondisyon. Wala na nga rin pala siya sinabi kung hindi okay lang... _

_Pagkapasok niya sa kwarto, saka siya nagsimulang umiyak._

_Huwag ka nang mag-alala_

_Iniintindi ko_

_Ang lungkot na ginawa mo_

She loved Sasuke for as long as she could remember.Wala siyang ibang minahal kung hindi siya. Every heartbeat ached for him.

Alam naman niya na mas inuna na Sasuke ang personal na motibo. Gusto ng lalaki na ipaghiganti ang naubos na angkan at patayin ang Kuya niya. Mas importante ang pagpapalakas kesa sa personal na buhay.

Napaka-lungkot na buhay ni Sasuke. She felt his pain. Alam naman niya ang gulo sa damdamin nito at ang pagkukulang na hinihintay na punan. She thought he needed someone to love him.

So she gave.

Pero mali pala. Hindi kailangan ni Sasuke ang pagmamahal niya. Tama nga sila. Nasaktan lang siya nito.

Mahal niya si Sasuke. Kaya tatanggapin niya ito kahit masakit.

Naiintindihan niya kung bakit umalis at iniwan siya ni Sasuke. She understood before and she would still continue to understand.

Tatanggapin na lang niya.

But that did not mean na titigil siya sa pagmamahal rito.

_Paulit-ulit, mananaginip_

_'Pag gising ko wala pa rin_

_Hindi maamin ilang dalangin_

_Wala na, wala ka, wala na_

Bumangon siya.

Siguro ngayon na ang tamang panahon para gawin iyon. Narinig niya ang mga kalabog at boses ng mga kaibigan niya sa labas na pinto.

She would still dream about Sasuke. Kahit na kapag nagising siya ay hahanapin niya ito at mararanasan ang sakit.

Wala na siya.

Ngayon niya na sisimulang tanggapin iyon.

Her heart, though broken, would still beat.

Sakura tried to smile. Wala na nga.

She opened the windows. Nilasap ang init ng tanghali at pinakaramdaman ang kanyang muling pagbangon.

……………………………………………………

041406

**AN no.2: **Walang relation ang mga sunod-sunod na stories. Sporadic rin ang production niyan. Sana nagustuhan ninyo. XD


	2. Papa Cologne

**Disclaimer:** Hindi akin ang _Naruto_ at ang kantang _Papa Cologne _ng Parokya ni Edgar.

**AN:** Para po ito kay Ate Syao, Ate Omi, Ate Ezri, Ximena-chan, sapphy-chan, at sooyoung. Sana napatawa kayo. XD

And… one more thing, **PARA ITO SA LAHAT NG PINOY!**

****

**Papa Cologne**

_Kung ang iyong problema_

_ay iyong mukha_

_wag nang mag-alala_

_pagkat nandito na_

"Ano kayang problema? Bakit kaya ayaw sa akin nung mga bibining iyon!" himutok ni Uzumaki Naruto sa kanyang mga kaibigan.

May boys night-out kasi sila at nasa isang di-kilalang beerhouse. Nagiinuman sila at pumapapak ng Boy Bawang. Ever since kasi nung tumungtong sila ng right age ay ito ang ginagawa nila kapag walang mission.

Tumawa ng malakas si Inuzuka Kiba. Halatang lakas amats na. "Pangit ka kasi," sabi nito.

Naruto glared. Lalong humalakhak ang mga ninja. "Nagsalita ang panget... At least ako walang tattoo sa mukha."

"Eh anong tawag mo jan sa mga drowing sa mukha mo?" sagot ni Kiba. Sina Nara Shikamaru naman at Akimichi Chouji ay patuloy sa pagkain. Hindi na nila pinapansin ang dalawa.

Naalala ni Naruto ang nangyari kanina. Lumapit kasi siya sa isang pangkat ng magagandang dalaga at humingi ng number ng at least isa sa kanila. Hayun, sinapok siya ng isa at pinatilapon sa dingding. Pinagtawanan lang siya ng kanyang mga kaibigan. Masakit yun ah.

"Ikaw naman kasi Naruto, mali ang approach mo!" sabat ni Hatake Kakashi. "Dapat kasi mejo suave at may dating..."

Nangunot ang noo ng binata. "May dating naman ako ah, Sensei," he muttered and took another swig of Red Horse Beer. Pangatlo na niya iyon.

"Dating... sa mga kalaban," tumawa ulit si Kiba. Napangiti si Naruto. Si Kiba talaga ang masarap kasama. Bukod sa mahilig mang-alaska ay ito lang may kayang tumbasan siya sa paramihan ng pwedeng maubos na bote sa loob ng isang gabi. Never mind the hangovers next morning.

"Heh!" Binato ni Naruto si Kiba ng isang butil ng Boy Bawang. Sumapul sa noo.

"Aray!"

"KAYONG MGA BINATA AY HINDI DAPAT SUMUKO! YOU ARE IN THE SPRING OF YOUR YOUTH! DAPAT KAYONG MAGHANAP AT LUMANGHAP NG LAHAT NG SARIWANG BULAKLAK NA INYONG MAKIKITA! I-ENJOY NIYO NA ANG INYONG PAGKABINATA! AT WAG NA WAG NIYONG KALILIMUTANG GUMAMIT NG CONDOM-"

Napiiling si Kakashi nung sumabad si Maito Gai. Mapula na ang mga pisngi. Apparently, lasing na rin ang isang ito.

Humalakhak ang kanilang grupo nung pinagpatuloy ni Gai ang kanyang promotion para sa Frenzy at Trust. Siguro akala niya may bayad kapag inendorse yun. But it was getting to be a tad embarrassing.

"Ano kaya ang magandang gawin para mapansin ako ni Sakura?" tanong ni Rock Lee.

"Magpagupit ka!" sagot ni Kiba. Akmang bubugbugin na ito ni Lee at Gai.

Umiling si Shikamaru, Kakashi, at Shino. Saka pinigilan nung mejo knocked out na si Kiba. Si Naruto naman ay nagiisip ng paraan para maging mas gwapo.

"Oi!" Dumating na pala si Asuma. Umupo ito sa tabi ng kanyang mga alaga. "Tingnan niyo."

Linabas sa bulsa ang isang bote.

Napatingin ang lahat.

"Ano yan?" they chorused.

Ngumiti ang Jounin instructor. Close-up worthy smile.

_Ang sagot sa lahat ng problema mo sa mga babae_

_ang gamut sa lahat ng pagkakabigo ng mga lalake_

Napaisip silang lahat. Parang effective ata yung ginagamit ni Asuma. Paano ba naman, napasagot na ang pers lab na si Kurenai sa isang date.

Kakashi smirked. Matagal na niyang ginagamit yan. Kaya nga ba naman marami siyang napapasagot na girlfriend.

Gai merely stared. Sooooo... yun pala ang sikreto ng mga gwapo...

Lee stared too. Hindi Masters ang gamit ng mga gwapong tulad niya?

Si Naruto at Kiba naman ay pumapalakpak sa tuwa. Sa wakas may kasagutan na ang kanilang dilemma sa mga dateless Saturday nights!

Napalunok si shikamaru. Sa kanya kasi yun eh... Dealer ang pamilya niya eh. Fota.

Chouji eyed it interestedly. Ito na kaya ang sagot sa kanyang not-so-secret problema?

Neji did not bother looking. Sige pa rin siya sa pagawit ng pasyon, este, ng Silvertoes.

Ayaw ni Shino nun. Harmful sa bugs niya eh. Kelan kaya makakaimbento ng isa na hindi makakapatay sa one and only weapon and pet nya?

Sasuke winced. Pinagamit na yun ni Kakashi sa kanya. Lalong nagwala ang kanyang fanclub nung naamoy siya. If possible ay mas lalong dumikit sa kanya si Sakura.

Asuma smirked.

_Nandito na ang Papa _

_Papa Cologne_

Akala ni Naruto magisa lang siya na pumunta sa may grocery store. Bibili siya nung pabangong pinakita ni Asuma nung nakaraang gabi. Maliban sa mabango ay mukha namang effective kasi ang daming babaeng nakipagsayaw rito sa dance floor.

Papa Cologne ang ngalan. Ayos ah.

Siguro may magic yun. Kasi parang mas lalong lumakas ang loob ni Sir Asuma. At mas naging appealing siya sa opposite sex. Hmm.

Nakarating siya sa tindahan. Agad siyang dumiretso sa linya ng mga bagay na pangkatawan. His blue eyes searched for that ubiquitous bottle. Hayun! Nagiisa na lang!

Hindi niya napansin na may tao sa tabi niya. Sabay nilang inabot ang bote.

"Kiba!"

"Naruto!"

May dagitab na dumaloy sa kanila. Iisa lang ang ibig sabihin nun...

"DOON TAYO SA LABAS!"

Napailing ang nagmamayari ng tindahan. Kung hindi nga lang mabenta ang pabangong iyon ay hindi niya papayagang magkaroon ng mga labanan sa labas. Pero usually mas mahal pa ang damages kesa sa profit sa pabango.

Hindi napansin ni Kiba at Naruto si Rock Lee. Pinulot ang nahulog na bote ng Papa Cologne at saka binili. Masubukan nga, isip niya.

_Magaamoy mayaman _

_Kahit na pinagpawisan_

_Di na mahihirapan_

_Diretso na sa kanto_

"Wow, effective!" Naisip ni Lee pagkatapos suriin ang sarili pagkatapos ng sparring nila ni Tenten. The girl had a sweatdrop on her head as she watched her friend sniff his armpits. Kahit si Neji ay natigilan.

Bigla na lang silang nagitla nang may narinig silang malakas na dagundong.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Saaaaaaaassuuuuuuukkkkkkeeee!"

Napapitlag sila at automatic na umakyat sa puno. May kung anong paparating!

Lalong namilog ang mga mata ng team nila ng pinanood nila ang pagtakbo ni Sasuke sa kanyang fanclub. Mukhang tortured na ito. At teka, si Sakura ba iyong nakasabit sa leeg niya?

Dumaan ang mga ito sa kanilang training area at saka dumiretso sa kagubatan. Wala namang nangyari maliban sa ilang nahulog na puno at sira-sirang bushes. Teka, wala nga ba?

Nagkatinginan sila ng may ilang babaeng tumigil at tumingin kay Lee at Neji. Evil looks.

"Leeeeeeeeeee!"

"Neeeeeeeeeejjjjjjjiiiiiiii!"

Oops!

Nahulog si Tenten sa puno nung nakita niyang inakyat ng mga babaeng hindi kunoichi ang kinaroroonan ng mga teammate niya. Si Lee ay mukhang takot na takot sa epekto ng kanyang pabango. Si Neji naman ay pinagiisipan kung papaano iseperate ang babae ng hindi ito sinasaktan.

Teka, paano kumapit iyon sa leeg ni Neji!

Nagliyab ang mga mata ni Tenten. Linabas niya ang ilang shuriken at kunai at chakra strings. Neji might hesitate to hurt them pero siya hinde! Ayos na ang practice niya ngayon: target shooting.

Walang makakaagaw sa kanyang boyfriend!

Later maririnig na lang mula sa gubat ang tinig ng mga babaeng pilit tinatakbuhan ang weapons expert ng Konoha na hinding-hindi dapat ginagalit.

_Kung saan may tindahang_

_Mapagbibilihan nitong produkto_

_Siguradong patok_

_(At wala kang putok!) Garantisado!_

_Gumamit na ng Papa Cologne..._

"Magkano ba?" tanong ni Chouji kay Shikamaru. Naka-order kasi siya ng ilang box nung Papa Cologne.

"Nasa 1k lang naman." Nakahiga ang lalaking may pineapple na buhok.

"Ang mahal naman Shikamaru," angal ni Chouji.

"May free ka kasing isang bote pa," explained the chuunin.

"Ah."

Doon lang nila narinig ang mga desperadong katok sa front door niya.

"SHIKAMARU! MAGKANO ISANG BOX!"

"TATLONG BOX BIBILIHIN KO!"

"SA AKIN AY LIMA!"

"AH GANUN! WAG KA NANG MANAGINIP NARUTO! HINDING-HINDI MO AKO MATUTUMBASAN!"

"WAG KA NANG UMEXTRA!"

Boses ni Naruto at Kiba. Mukhang hindi pa tapos magpatayan.

At may isa pang boses…

"SHIKAMARU! PAPASUKIN MO AKO!"

Si Ino yun ah. Nagayuma na ata ng todo.

Shikamaru sighed. How troublesome. Ba't naman kasi napili niyang tumambay sa bodega?

"Mawala na kaya ang problem ko?" Chouji wondered out loud. Nag-choke si Shikamaru sa gabok. Alam na alam ng bayan ang problema ni Chouji kapag pinagpawisan. Hindi tumatalab ang Rexona at tawas eh.

_My name is Peter North_

_From Houston Colorado_

_I play a lot of tennis _

_And I know a little judo_

_My darling likes me smelling good_

_It always turns her on_

_That's why I always use Papa Cologne..._

Napamaang na lang si Tsunade-sama. Si Kakashi ba yung nasa commercial!

Nakaupo ito sa isang sofa at napaliligiran ng apat na magagandang dalaga. Tama, si Kakashi nga. Hindi mo pwedeng i-mistake yung eye patch anywhere. Gwapo pa rin. Ito pala yung kanyang bagong sideline.

Napaisip tuloy ang Hokage.

_Masubukan nga..._

_Kung ang iyong problema_

_ay iyong mukha_

_wag nang mag-alala_

_pagkat nandito na_

Sir Gai stared at the mirror.

Saka nag-spray ng sandamakmak na Papa Cologne. Nagamoy ang buong apartment ng pabango niya.

Ha! Hindi lang si Kakashi ang may karapatang mailagay sa commercial!

Soon enough may mga babaeng kumakatok sa labas at nagtatanong kung nagpa-fumigate ba si Sir Gai.

_Ang sagot sa lahat ng problema mo sa mga babae_

_ang gamut sa lahat ng pagkakabigo ng mga lalake_

Shino wondered if it was worth it. Kung gagamitin niya ito ay mamatay ang mga kekai bugs niya. Tinitigan niya ang bote sa kanyang kamay.

Saka nilipat ang tingin sa kanyang shy dark-haired teammate. The decision was made.

Isang spray lang.

Tapos saka nahulog ang mga bugs na parang tinamaan ng Baygon. Napaiyak si Shino.

Wala siyang awa... Sinakripisyo ang mga alaga para sa babaeng minamahal...

Napaluhod siya at sinimulang pulutin ang mga bugs na nangingisay. Hindi niya naramdaman ang paglapit ni Hyuuga Hinata.

"Shino... ang bango mo." The voice was sultry and sweet and seductive. He looked up. Nalimutan ang mga alaga sa halik ng babae.

Wow.

_Gumamit na ng Papa Cologne..._

All in all, bumenta ang Papa Cologne. -bows-


	3. Kwarto

_Disclaimer: Sugarfree po ang kumanta nitong _Kwarto.

_A/N: Madalas ay mahirap i-let go ang mga bagay na nakasanayan natin. Pero minsan, upang madaling makalimot sa kahapon, ay kailangan nating gawin ito. EriolxTomoyo po tayo pero mostly ay si Eriol ang makikita ninyo. _

**Kwarto **

_Maglilinis ako ng aking kwarto_

_Na punong-puno ng galit at damit_

_Mga bagay na hindi ko na kailangan_

_Nakaraang hindi na pwedeng pagpaliban_

_Oohh… Oohh…_

Alam naman ni Eriol Hiiragizawa na dapat ay ginawa niya ang bagay na ito matagal na. Hindi katulad ng inaabangan na gagawin niya ang kanyang ginawa noong nangyari ang isa sa mga trahedya ng buhay niya.

Mataas na ang araw nang simulan niya ang paglilinis ng kanyang kwarto. Hindi niya alam kung bakit gusto niyang gawin ang bagay na iyon ngayon. Siguro ay pagod na siya sa maulan na mga araw. Siguro ay ayaw na niyang pumasok muli sa kwarto niya na punong-puno na ng kahapon.

At first, he was slightly apprehensive. Takot pa rin siyang maalala ang nakaraan. Maaring hindi niya kayanin ang kanyang makikita sa loob... Mga bagay na patuloy na ipaalala sa kanya ang kahapon ...

Pero hindi niya maikakaila na kailangan niya ng linisin ito. There was always time for a fresh start.

Saan pa ba pinakamainam magsimula?

Siyempre, sa kwarto niya. They lived together and shared a bedroom together. Magkasama sila ng kanyang nobya ng halos sampung taon. She lived like a wraith in the house but his essence still existed inside his room.

Huminga ng malalim si Eriol. At binuksan niya ang binatana. Pinuno nang init ng araw ang buong kwarto niya. He smiled.

_Mga liham ng nilihim kong pag-ibig_

_At litrato ng kahapong maligalig_

_Dahan-dahan kong inipon_

_Ngunit ngayo'y kailangan nang itapon_

Lumapit siya sa dresser. Binuklat niya ang pinakailalim na drawer at inilabas ang mga pinakaiingat-ingatang bagay.

Maraming mga sulat. Mga pictures nilang dalawa. Ilang mga regalo sa kanya. Mga bagay na itinago niya matagal na.

Hindi niya mapigilan ang pagsikip ng kanyang dibdib. Masakit pa rin ang kahapon. Nanginginig ang mga kamay niya habang pinulot niya ang mga bagay na iyon at inilagay sa loob ng isang magandang box.

Kung may itatapon man siya, uunahin niya na ang magandang kahon na ibinigay sa kanya. (Sabi kasi sa kanya na lagyan raw niya ng mga importanteng bagay--- ngayon ay hindi na importante ito at ang mga liham, larawan at regalo. Ano pa bang saysay nito sa kanya?)

Binuklat niya ang isa sa mga sulat at binasa ang unang paragraph. Eriol, mahal ko. Ganoon rin ang nakasulat sa iba. Mahal ko, tunay kong pagibig... Ibinalik niya sa sobre at tinapon pabalik sa loob ng kahon.

_Di ko na kayang mabuhay sa kahapon_

_Kaya mula ngayon, mula ngayon_

_May jacket mong nabubulok sa sulok_

_Na inaalikabok na sa lungkot_

_May panyong ilang ulit nang niluhaan_

_Isang patak sa bawat beses na tayo'y nasaktan_

Itinaas niya ang kahon sa mesita at nagsimulang magwalis ng sahig. Malinis naman ito noong una ngunit nagsimula na itong magdumi noong nakalimutan niya ito sa kanyang paghihinagpis. Winalisan niya lahat ng sulok na para bang gustong-gusto niyang tanggalin ang lahat ng gabok na pwedeng may dalang alaala ng kahapon.

Binuksan niya ang kanyang aparador at napansin ang isang jacket sa sahig. Maganda ang tela, itim ang kulay at naalala pa niya ang mga gabing sinusuot ito ng may-ari... Ito ang pinakamagandang jacket at sinusuot lamang kapag may okasyon. Katulad ng engagement nila.

Pinulot niya ito at pinagpagan. Magabok na ito. Nahulog ito sa hanger nito noong nagmamadaling iniwanan siya. Hindi na ito babalikan. Hinaplos niya ang malambot na tela at tiningnan ang mga bulsa.

May isang panyong nahulog sa sahig. Kilala ni Eriol ang disenyo. Mga rosas na nakaburda sa puting panyo... Ito rin ang paboritong panyo ng babeng minahal niya noon. Ito rin ang ginagamit niya upang punasan ang mga luha nito.

Gently, he picked it up and slipped it on the pocket. Saya at lungkot sa dalawang bagay na espesyal sa kanilang dalawa. Inilagay rin niya ito sa kahon.

_Mula ngayon…_

_Ala-ala ng lumuluhang kahapon_

_Dahan-dahan ko na ring kinakahon_

_Natagpuan ko na ang tunay kong ligaya_

_Lumabas ako ng kwarto't naroon siya_

Pagkatapos noon ay tinapos na niya ang kanyang paglilinis. Wala nang gamit pa na nakita na maguugnay sa kanilang dalawa.

Umupo siya sa kama at ikinandong ang irinegalong kahon. Tinitigan niya nang mabuti ang eskultura ng rosas at ang ganda ng pagkakayari.

Akala niya noon ay magpakailanman ang kanilang pag-ibig. Parang ang mga rosas sa panyo at kahon na mga paboritong bulaklak.Minahal niya ang babaeng may pulang buhok at ngiting parang mga rosas ng kanyang buong puso.

Ngunit parang mga rosas ring nalanta ang pagmamahalan at iniwan na siya upang maghanap nang isang hardinerong magmamahal sa kanya. Nawalan ng kwenta ang buhay ni Eriol.

Ngunit hindi na ulit siya mangungulila sa babaeng ito. Tapos na siya.

May kumatok sa pinto niya. Nagitla siya sa kanyang pagiisip at tumayo upang pagbuksan ang kumakatok.

Lumabas siya at napangiti sa kanyang nakita. Nandito na rin pala ang babaeng kanyang mamahalin ngayon at hanggang bukas.

Yinakap niya si Tomoyo Daidouji nang mahigpit. Sa kanya nakita ang tunay na ligaya. Ito ang tumulong sa kanyamakalimot sa masakit na unang pagibig. At sa kanya nakita ni Eriol ang tunay na pagtanggap sa kanyang buhay.

"Halika na," ngiti ni Tomoyo sa kanya "kukunin na natin ang mga gamit ko."

"Sandali lang..." Pumasok ulit si Eriol at kinuha ang kahon na may rosas sa taklob. Itatapon niya na ito at tunay na ngang nagpaalam ang kwarto sa kanyang kahapon.

_Magpapaalam na sa 'yo ang aking kwarto _

_Magpapaalam na sa 'yo ang aking kwarto _

_Magpapaalam na sa 'yo ang aking kwarto _

_Magpapaalam na sa 'yo ang aking kwarto _

_Magpapaalam na sa 'yo_

_Magpapaalam na sa 'yo_

_Magpapaalam na sa 'yo_

_Magpapaalam na sa 'yo ang aking kwarto _


	4. Akap

_Disclaimer: Ang _Akap_ ay kanta ng Imago. _

_**A/N:** Ito po ay isa sa mga paborito kong kanta. NejixTenten po 'to at medyo angsty. May happy ending naman… Dedicated to my Ates omi and syaoran no hime, and little sister sapphy-chan… NEJIXTENTEN FOREVER! XD _

**Akap**

_Nagtatanong_

_bakit mahirap_

_sumabay sa agos_

_ng iyong mundo_

Pagod na si Tenten. Hindi pala, mas pagod pa sa pagod! Humihingal siyang umupo sa damuhan at napahiga na lamang nang hindi sinasadya.

Alam naman niyang hindi rin tama para sa kalusugan ang sobrang pagtre-training. Wala naman siyang magagawa at hindi niya mtatakasan ang kanyang perpetually pouting-este, frowning- teammate named Hyuuga Neji. (Kasi si Rock Lee ay perpetually stuck on his beloved Sir Gai.) Sparring partners kasi silang dalawa at dahil si Neji ang lalaki, siya ang madalas nasusunod.

Ayos lang naman kasi alam ni Tenten na alam nito ang ginagawa nito. Di hamak namang binibigyan nito nang solid ground ang titulong rookie genius dahil sa bilis nito sa pag-iimprove. Halos wala na itong ginagawa kung hindi magpalakas ay mag-spar in between trainings. Meaning, wala na rin talagang time si Tenten para sa sarili niya dahil ibinibigay niya na ito sa kanyang partner.

Napakadali namang magbigay dito. Alam ni Tenten na sa kaloob-looban ng puso niya ay may mas matinding rason pa kesa sa kagustuhang lumakas ngunti natatakot lamang siyang malaman kung ano ito. For now ay masaya na siyang makipag laban dito at makita ang improvement niya. Hindi niya makakayanan ang galing ni Neji pero at least pinagsisikapan niya ang lakas niya upang makuha ang respeto nito.

Pero this time, nasobrahan na yata si Tenten.

Pilit niyang iginalaw ang kanyang kaliwang kamay ngunit sa sobrnag pagod ay di siya sundin ng kanyang katawan. Naramdaman na lang niyang lumuhod sa tabihan niya si Neji. Pinilit niya ring ngumiti ngunit nag-black out na rin siya pagkatapos.

_Nagtataka_

_Simple lang naman sana_

_Ang buhay_

_Kung ika'y matino_

Iminulat ni Tenten ang kanyang mga mata. Nagtaka siya kung bakit naman napakadilim sa kwarto niya. Unti-unti rin lang niyang narealize na hindi pala siya nasa kwarto kung hindi ay nasa ilalim nang isang mayabong na puno. May kumot na nakabalot sa kanyang katawan kaya hindi siya nilalamig.

Sumandal na lamang siya at ninamnam ang pakiramdam ng isang matigas ngunit mainit na dibdib ang sumusuporta sa kanya.

Bumukas ulit ang mata niya at narealize niya na nakasandal pala siya kay Neji!

Mukhang nakatulog rin ito. Napasinghap siya sa kanyang adoration of his earthly handsome-ness. Grabe, gwapo pala talaga ito... Ayos din pala ang maii-contribute niya sa gene pool dahil sa hindi lang gwapo ang Hyuuga, may bloodline pa...

Kinagat ni Tenten ang labi at pinilit ang sarili magisip ng matino. Si Neji itong pinaguusapan. Hindi normal ang dating nang isang ito. Isa na sa hindi normal behavior ay ang pagbuhat sa kanya, pagkukumot at pagsasandal pa nito sa kanya! Hindi naman sila ganito kalapit sa isa't isa dati!

Of course, kapag camping out ang mission, ibig sabihin ay tabi-tabi sila ng higa. Madalas ay katabi niya si Neji pero hindi ito namamansin maliban na lang kung importante ang paguusapan...

But now, he was hugging her as if she was more important that words or trainings or missions.

Ah, ang sarap sana ng buhay ni Tenten kung palaging ganito.

_Sabihin sa akin lahat ng lihim mo_

_Iingatan ko_

_Ibaling sa akin ang problema mo_

_kakayanin ko_

If Tenten so wished it, she could say that she was the closest person to him.

Pero alam niyang ang ina lamang ni Neji ang aaminin nito na pinakamalapit. She was just his teammate, just his sparring partner, and just his friend. Wala na siyang ibang role sa buhay nito. Hindi pa rin ito nagbabago simula nang twelve sila. Seventeen now but they still haven't changed.

Sa kahabaan ng panahon ay nakilala na ni Tenten si Neji nang tuluyan at walang kahirap-hirap. Paminsan-minsan ay may madidiskubre siyang bago tungkol dito at itatago niya ang detalye sa kanyang puso at isip. Everything about Neji was her business. Lahat na ng pwedeng malaman ay sinubukan niyang alamin upang mas lalong makilala ang lalaking ito.

She laid her hands over his and sighed. Sana ay matutunan nitong magbigay sa iba.

Si Tenten ang mapagbigay sa kanilang dalawa. Ever since she realized that Neji would become a big part of her life, she gave herself up for him. Kilala na niya ang sarili niya at ibinigay niya ang pagkatao niya dito. Hindi katawan--- puso at isipan at pagtitiwala nang hindi sinasadya. Wala nang iba pang makakakilala kay Tenten nang mas mabuti kung hindi si Neji.

Kung sana lang ay magbigay rin si Neji. Sanay na kasi ito na magisa. Paulit-ulit na gustong ipakita ni Tenten na hanggang naroo siya ay hindi ito nagiisa. Kung sana lamang ay magsabi ito tungkol sa mga lihim at problema at hinagpis.

_Pikit mata_

_kong iaalay_

_ang buwan at araw_

_pati pa sapatos kong suot_

Tumingala si Tenten at napansin na punong-puno ng mga bituin ang langit. Pinagaralan nila iyon noong nasa paaralan pa sila. Hindi siya masyado na-impress sa siyensya nito. Mas gusto pa niyang panoorin ito at subukang alamin ang mga sikreto.

Hindi pa rin niya alam kung bakit siya dinala dito ni Neji. Bakit ba siya nawalan ng malay? Bakit ba niya hinayaan mapagod ang sarili?

Para sa kanya lang naman ang lahat ng ginagawa niya. Kahit na maraming sakripisyo ay gagawin iyon ulit ni Tenten. Lahat ay ibibigay para kay Neji dahil ang lahat ay tungkol sa kanya.

Lumingon siya nang bahagya upang titigan ang natutulog nitong mukha. Maingat at walang ingay ang kanyang mga kilos. Ayaw niyang mawala ang tanging pagkakataon na makita itong natutulog.

She smiled sadly. Tumitibok nang sobrang bilis ang kanyang puso. Ayaw niyang palagpasin ang pagkakataon. Ngayon lang, ngayon lang...

Marahan, tahimik, at buong pagibig niyang hinalikan ang pisngi ni Hyuuga Neji.

"Ang lahat nang akin ay ibibigay ko sa'yo... Lahat ay sa'yo..." bulong niya at linapat ang isang kamay sa kanyang puso. Alam na niya ang mga rason noon pa. Ngayon lang niya talagang inamin.

Pumatak ang isang luha. At sa pagamin ay alam niyang hinding-hindi siya nito kakayaning mahalin.

Dahil sa mga napag-alaman niya, wala talagang mahal si Neji kung hindi ang sarili niya.

_Nagtatanong_

_simple lang naman sana_

_ang buhay_

_kung ika'y lumayo_

Madali lang naman kung titigil na siya sa pagiging ninja. Umalis na sa Konoha. Iwanan na ang buhay na nakasanayan.

Ganoong lang kasimple ang buhay niya kung hindi niya na makikita ito. Sana ay kaya niya.

Ngunit hindi niya kaya iyon. Mas mabuti pang masaktan araw-araw sa piling ng kanyang mahal kesa iwanan ito o pilitin lumayo.

Isinandal ni Tenten ang kanyang sarili kay Neji at pumikit nang mata. She slowed her breathing and relaxed. Nakayakap pa rin ito sa kanya. Masarap pala ang mayakap sa totoong buhay. Hanggang panaginip lang kasi dati itong yakap na ito. She would savor every moment.

_Sasamahan ka sa tamis_

_Sasamahan ka sa dilim_

_Sasamahan ka hanggang langit_

_Sasamahan ka sa tamis_

_Sasamahan ka sa pait_

_Sasamahan ka sa dilim_

_Sasamahan ka hanggang langit_

_Sasamahan ka_

Mahal ni Tenten si Neji kahit matagal pa bago maibalik iyon. Pero hindi na bale iyon... Basta ang importante ay kasama niya ito at wala nang mas nakakakilala dito kung hindi siya. Ang lahat nang sa kanya ay kay Neji at wala nang iba pang makakakuha sa puso niya.

Humigpit ang yakap ni Neji at pinigil ni Tenten ang kanyang mga luha. Akala siguro nito ay tulog pa siya.

"Tenten, salamat. Sana ay hindi mo ako iwanan," mahinahon na sabi nito sa kanyang tenga. At kumanta muli ang mga anghel sa langit sa pagkaka-akala ni Tenten sa tuwa. Lalo pa siyang kinilig nang palihim siyang hinalikan sa pisngi ni Neji.

Yinakap siya ulit nang mahigpit bago ito tumayo habang buhat-buhat siya.

"Oo, Neji. Dito lang ako upang samahan ka," ngiti ni Tenten at muling ibinigay ang sarili sa kanyang idlip.


	5. First of Summer

**Disclaimer: **This time, Urbandun naman ang kumakanta!

_Fandom_: EriolxTomoyo; CCS

**First of Summer**

_Parked car_

_This night sky_

_Makes city lights shine like diamonds_

_Our song plays on the radio. wooh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

Mainit, maingay at magulo sa loob ng club. Maraming tao ang nagsasayaw sa dance floor. Pinanood lamang sila ng isang babae habang nakaupo sa bar.Sa harap niya ay may isang shot ng margarita at tatlong basong walang laman. Naka-cross ang legs niya at maikli ang suot ng skirt. Mahaba at kulot sa dulo ang kanyang mahabang buhok. Kung titingnan sa likuran at dalagang-dalaga na siya ngunit ang kanyang mukha ay maamo at bata.

She turned away from the bar to look at the dance floor. Sa gitna ng mga tao ay nakikita niya ang kanyang mga kaibigan na nagpapaksaya. Magkayap sila habang nagsasayaw. Bakas sa mukha nila ang saya.

Napabuntong-hininga siya. She didn't really want to go to the club. Pakiramdam niya ay third wheel siya sa pagitan ng magkasintahan. She almost regretted coming with them.

Si Sakura Kinomoto kasi ang nagaya sa kanya. At kapag ginawa yun ng kanyang pinsan, hindi siya makatanggi. Kahit alam niyang hindi niya dapat gawin kung ayaw niya masira lahat ng pinaghirapan.

"Hindi na kita nakikita. Di ka rin daw nalabas," sabi ni Sakura na may tonong nagaalala "Sumama ka sa amin sa bagong bukas na club... Masaya yun..."

Pumayag siya. She took a bath, got dressed and rode in the car between them. Pero pakiramdam niya ay wala siyang karapatan at napipilitan lamang si Syaoran Li at Sakura Kinomoto gawin yun.

When the dancing started, she declined.

Masaya naman sila kasi naiwan sila upang makapagsayaw. Pumunta siya sa bar at umorder ng margarita.

Mabuti na rin yung kasama siya. At least mababantayan niya si Sakura. Walang mangyayaring masama. Naubos niya ang isang basong margarita.

It was summer and they were basking in love.

Siya si Tomoyo Daidouji at nakaramdam ulit siya ng kirot sa dibdib habang nasasayaw sila. She closed her eyes.

"You look lonely," a deep voice said.

She looked up. Nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata.

_We're living it up_

_Make this night ours_

_We own the world_

"E-Eriol," bulong ni Tomoyo "Kumusta ka na?"

Ngumiti ang binata. Si Eriol Hiiragizawa na kaibigan niyang galing London ay umupo sa tabihan niya. Naka-polo at pantalon ito pero mukhang disente at di nababagay sa club. Ang gwapo pa rin pala talaga ni Eriol. She almost forgot how handsome he was.

"Mabuti naman. How about you?" he asked casually. He signaled the waiter and asked for a drink.

Tumawa siya. "I've been better." She couldn't stop the bitterness from seeping into her voice.

"Wala ka yatang kasama," he said almost playfully "I didn't imagine a Daidouji to be a party girl."

"I'm not a party girl. Sinamahan ko lang si Syaoran at Sakura," sagot ni Tomoyo. Nahihilo na siya. Hindi niya naalalang mahina nga pala siya pagdating sa paginom. "Nandiyan lang sila sa paligid..."

"Oh, I see," sambit ni Eriol. Nginitian niya ulit si Tomoyo. Namula ang pisngi ng dalaga. He was surprised because that was an unexpected reaction.

As far as Eriol knew, no one could make Tomoyo blush like that except for Sakura. She was the only person allowed inside Tomoyo's heart. So bakit nag-blush ang dilag?

"They're so together. I'm a third wheel," murmured the Daidouji heiress. Napatawa na lang ito. "Bakit ba ako nandito? Di naman ako marunong sumayaw!"

"Turuan kita," sabi ni Eriol.

Hindi yata siya narinig ni Tomoyo. Nakatingin ito sa kanya as if in deep thought. "Bakit ka nga nandito?"

"I was supposed to meet a blind date but I don't see her. Never mind," sagot ng Clow reincarnation. Ngayon lang niya napagtanto na napakalalim pala ng mga mata ni Tomoyo.

"Pareho lang tayo," wika ng dalaga "Lagi tayong iniiwanan. Tara, sayaw tayo."

She tried to stand up but she swayed when her feet touched the ground. Tumayo agad si Eriol at hinawakan ang siko nito. Napansin niya na nakasuot pala si Tomoyo ng stilettos at napakaganda ng paa nito. He grinned. "Still want to dance?" he teased. She nodded.

Inakay niya si Tomoyo sa dance floor. Then they started to dance.

_I wish this lasts forever_

_Alone with you tonight_

_Further in you feels so right._

Eriol pulled her closer. Nilagay ni Tomoyo ang kanyang mga braso sa leeg ni Eriol at ihinilig ang ulo sa dibdib nito. He smelled so good. They swayed in a rhythm of their own. Naririnig nilang dalawa ang rock na kanta pero parang di nila marining ang ibang tao. Naramdaman na lang ni Tomoyo na hinawakan ni Eriol ang likuran niya upang ilapit pa lalo ang katawan niya.

She felt like she was drowning. Wala na siyang ibang nararamdaman kundi ang sarap ng yakap ni Eriol. Alam lang niya na nakasandal siya sa isang pader na hindi matitibag basta-basta. For the first time in weeks, she felt safe and secure.

"Baka makatulog ka," bulong ni Eriol sa kanyang kaliwang tenga. Napahagikgik si Tomoyo sa kiliti. "Payagan mo akong alagaan ka muna..."

Tumango lamang ang dalaga. She buried her face in his shoulder and bit back the tears that threatened to fall.

Eriol could feel her trembling. Masyadong malalim ang mga sugat ni Tomoyo. Masyado siyang maraming iniisip. Mukha siyang masaya at mabait ngunit punong-puno ng hinagpis. He felt the changes that had taken place in his absence. Maraming nagbago kay Tomoyo ngunit hindi magbago ang pagmamahal nito.

Inamoy niya ang buhok ni Tomoyo. Nakalanghap siya ng amoy rosas from her wavy hair. Impulsively, he kissed her forehead.

"Let's go," she said softly "I don't want to stay."

_Parked car_

_This night sky_

_Makes city lights shine like diamonds_

_Our song plays on the radio._

_We're giving it up and just a little more_

_This heartfelt leap I surrender_

_With arms raised tonight (Arms raised)_

Tinulungan ni Eriol palabas ng club si Tomoyo. Binitbit din niya ang beaded handbag ng dalaga kung nasaan daw ang cell-phone nito. Inutusan siya ni Tomoyo na tawagan ang mga kaibigan at doon na lang magpaalam. Wala daw siyang balak makipagkwentuhan sa kanila.

Sinunod ni Eriol ang utos ni Tomoyo. Natuwa siya nung narinig niya ang boses ni Sakura at Syaoran. Kahit gusto niyang isama ang mga iyon, mas kailangan siya ni Tomoyo. He could see that she was very sleepy. Maraming margarita na ang nainom. Malamang nahihilo na rin ang dalaga.

After a few more minutes on the phone, he flipped it close.

Binuksan ni Eriol ang pintuan ng kanyang kotse at pinasakay si Tomoyo sa tabi ng driver's seat. She was wearing a tight black skirt and a silk deep blue blouse that clung to her curves. Naisip niya na kahit nakabihis pang-dalaga si Tomoyo ay mukha pa rin itong inosente. Itinabi niya ang bag at binuhay ang sasakyan.

"Ihahatid na kita pauwi," sabi ni Eriol.

"Wag muna kung hindi magsusuka ako," banta ni Tomoyo. She stared at him fiercely. "Drive muna tayo. Kahit saab tayo pumunta, ok lang! Ayoko pang umuwi!"

Wondering why he was following her orders, he started to drive away. Sumandal si Tomoyo at tumitig sa labas ng bintana. Maraming bituin sa langit ngayong gabi. She nearly smiled at the corny lines she was thinking. Nung lumingon sa kanya si Eriol, napaisip ito na kasama niya siguro ang isa sa mga bituin.

Drive me away

cuz the night just feels right

Take me away with you tonight

Anywhere with you.

Nakarating sila sa Tomoeda Park. Walang tao doon. Tahimik ang lahat. Inutusan ni Tomoyo na ipasok ni Eriol ang sasakyan upang makapag-park sa malapit sa mapunong parte ng park. Hindi na lamang umimik ang binata. Nang pinatay niya ang sasakyan, lumabas agad si Tomoyo at naghubad ng stilettos.

"That hurts," sabi ng dalaga at pinatong ang sapatos sa hood ng sasakyan. "Ayoko na magsuot niyan!"

"Bakit mo sinuot?" tanong naman ni Eriol. Kahit pa dalawang beses na siyang nabuhay, hindi pa rin niya maintindihan ang mga babae.

"Kasi maganda tingnan," ngumiti si Tomoyo at sumampa sa hood ng kotse. Umayos siya ng upo at sumandal sa kotse. Pinanonood lang siya ni Eriol. "Ang sarap dito. Tabihan mo ako."

Hindi rin talaga maintindihan ni Eriol kung bakit siya nagiging sunod-sunuran kay Tomoyo ngayon. Namalayan na lang niya na inakyat na niya ang hood at tumabi sa dalaga. She'd stretched out her legs and he noted that they looked as if they stretched forever.

"Ang daming stars," she whispered.

He watched her face change from serene to meloncholic. Mula sa asul ay naging halos itim ang mga mata ni Tomoyo. She looked so sad. He lay back and she snuggled closer. Alam naman niya ang nadarama nito. Kahit hindi pa sabihin ay alam na niya. Ito ay nakita na kiya sa dalawang beses na inilagi niya sa mundong ibabaw.

"Nakakalungkot isipin na hindi pwedeng masungkit sa langit. Hanggang tingin lang," bulong ni Tomoyo at pinaglaruan ang butones sa polo ni Eriol. "Look but never touch. Bakit ba hinahanap lagi ang hindi pwedeng makamit?"

"That's the essence of humanity," sagot ni Eriol "Ito ang ibig sabihin ng pagiging tao. Ang paghahanap ng mga bagay na hindi makamit ang ating drive para mabuhay. Iyon ang mahalaga."

She gave a bitter laugh. "Iyon ang tunay na parusa."

"Mahal ko pa rin siya."

"Alam ko," sambit ni Eriol "pero di mo alam na madaming nagmamahal sa'yo. Hindi lang naman siya."

"I know that. But aren't you looking for something too?" she asked with a bittersweet smile. "Maybe we can find it together."

He merely smiled. Yinakap na lamang niya si Tomoyo. "Kapag kinailangan mo ako, andito lang ako. Hindi kita iiwanan katulad ng dati. I'll be here."

"Maybe we'll fall in love with each other," she whispered and then she laughed. That was her laugh. Masarap sa tenga at parang musika. He thought he'd never hear that again.

_Parked car_

_This night sky_

_Makes city lights shine like diamonds_

_Our song plays on…_

_(let it ring)_

_Our song plays on…_

Eriol watched her sleep beside the driver's seat. Mahigit dalawang oras din silang nakahig sa hood ng kotse hanggang sa nakatulog na nga si Tomoyo. May baon naman siyang kumot kaya hindi nilalamig ang dalaga. Hinaplos niya ang mahabang buhok ni Tomoyo.

Hindi niya alam paano niya tutulungan itong mahanap ang tamang daan. Kailangan na niya pakalawan ang pagmamahal sa pinsan.

Hindi na pinaguusapan ang pagmamahal ni Tomoyo kay Sakura. Ngunit tapos na ang yugtong iyon. Mayroon nang malapit na magsimula.

Umuwi si Eriol para kay Tomoyo. At humingi siya ng tulong kay Syaoran at Sakura para mailabas si Tomoyo.

Ngayon ay ihahatid niya ito sa bahay nito. Pero mabuti na rin na alam ni Tomoyo na nakauwi na siya. At least may chance na maging close sila.

He had to smile. Tuwing maririnig niya ang kanta na tumutogtog sa bar ay maalala niya ang gabing sinimulan nila ni Tomoyo.

Maalala niya ang simula ng kanilang paglaya.

_Our song plays on…_

_Our song plays on…_

_Our song plays on…Our song plays on…_

_(Parked car, night sky)_

_(let it ring)_

_Our song plays on…_

_(Alone with you tonight…)_


End file.
